1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of air purification, more specifically to the removal from ambient air of pollutants that have been identified as being particularly dangerous to human health, and more especially to wearable air purification apparatus that can be used by individuals and are self-powered. More specifically, the invention relates to that area of the field pertaining to actively forcing ambient air through an air purifying apparatus, wherein the apparatus is self-powered by including batteries therein, but can also be connected to external sources of power such as a motor vehicle battery. The purified air so provided is then to be directed to a face mask or the like for breathing, or beneath an airtight outer clothing layer for body protection.
2. Description of Related Art